


Jim's Birthday

by thefanficfaerie (CapandIronMansGurl)



Series: Captain Kink and Kitten [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapandIronMansGurl/pseuds/thefanficfaerie
Summary: Kitten finds a very special birthday present for Jim.





	Jim's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Auduna_Druitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auduna_Druitt/gifts).



[ ](https://www.flickr.com/gp/barbielane/rMgyd4)

 — Jim loves photography.  
— He always has a camera in his hand when he is on shore leave. Taking photos of Kitten while they are out and about, when she is still in bed at the hotel.  
— Canon is his preferred brand. Nikon is Kitten’s. They are always debating why the other is better.  
— He loves the classics so he has an old film one that he uses more than his digital.  
— And so many lenses, he doesn’t know what to do with them all  
— He is always taking photos of Kitten and keeps his favorites in frames on his desk.  
— Bones teases him for being retro.  
— His dream camera is an old polaroid that he has never been able to find.

Kitten and Nyota were out flea market shopping while on shore leave. They weren’t looking for anything particular when Kitten stumbles onto a table of old vintage cameras.

“Hey, Nyota come and look at this,” Kitten shouts.

“What is it?” Nyota replies joining Kitten at the table.

“It’s an old polaroid camera. Jim has been looking for one of these forever and I haven’t been able to find him a birthday present,” she says. “This would be perfect.

“You should get it for him,” Nyota says.

“Oh look there is even film.”

Kitten picks up the camera and takes the film from Nyota and heads up to the front to pay.

As they head out Nyota asks, “Are we doing dinner or drinks later?”

“Dinner with just me and Jim and we are meeting up with you guys after for drinks. Speaking of, I need to get back and get changed.”

A Couple of Hours Later….

Jim walks into their hotel room to find Kitten sitting at the coffee table putting the finishes touches on a package.

“Hey Babe, how was your shopping with Nyota?”

“Productive. I found your birthday present,” Kitten says.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Jim says.

“You say that every year and when I have ever listened. Besides I think you will really like it,” she says as she gets up from the table. “So when do I get this mysterious birthday present,” Jim asks.

“At dinner. So you need to go get changed so that we can go.”

Jim heads to the bathroom to quickly change for dinner. After changing, Jim and Kitten head out for dinner. Kitten grabbing Jim’s present on the way out the door.

“So do I get my present now,” Jim says as the waiter clears their plates of dessert.

“Yes you can have your present now,” Kitten says. She pulls the box out from under the table and hands it to Jim. Jim unwraps the present and opens the box. Looking inside, he stops and looks up at Kitten speechless. Pulling the old polaroid out of the box he says,

“Where did you find this?”

“At the flea market, Nyota and I went to today. You like it?”

“Kitten this is amazing,” Jim says in shocks. “I love it." Jim leans across the table to give her a kiss in thanks.

“Happy Birthday, Jim.” Kitten smiles in reply.


End file.
